1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving evaluation system that evaluates a driving condition associated with a predetermined parameter related to safe driving or environmentally friendly driving, and a driving evaluation method and a computer-readable medium that practices a driving evaluation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are commonly known driving evaluation systems that evaluate a driving condition associated with a predetermined parameter related to safe driving or environmentally friendly driving. For example, a driving evaluation system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-293626 evaluates whether a driver is practicing safe driving based on parameters such as following distance and observance of the speed limit, and then assigns safety points to the driver in accordance with the evaluation result. The driving evaluation system similarly evaluates whether the driver is practicing environmentally friendly driving manner based on parameters such as vehicle fuel consumption, and then assigns environmental points to the driver in accordance with the evaluation result. In this driving evaluation system, the evaluation regarding whether the driver is practicing safe driving (and the evaluation regarding whether the driver is practicing environmentally friendly driving) is mainly performed based on map data pertaining to speed limits, stop locations and the like, which are stored in a map database provided in the driving evaluation system.